pokemonglitchfandomcom-20200213-history
The Poké Sakusei/Chapter 1
Jude hid in a crater within Fire Island of Shamouti Island. He was seeking the Legendary Moltres, and hoped to get it. For he needed its DNA in order to complete an experiment, and so his Prof. Yew would be pleased with him. He saw a flashing red light in the corner of his eye, he slowly turned to the direction of the light; it was Moltres. Moltres danced around and spat out flames. He burst with what appears to be dancing. It was beautiful, and it flew elegantly. Jude was ordered to do one thing and one thing alone, take a feather from Moltres. The task itself was an incredible feat, as nobody could comprehend it. Though Jude was wearing Professor Yew's famous heat resistant clothes. They appeared just like normal clothes, a v-neck shirt, a pair of jeans, and some gloves, but the secret was in the fabric. And the secret itself was so simple too, little would think of it. All he did was take a very thin layer of a Magcargo he found one day while searching through caves deep in the Sevii Islands, and mix it in with the fabric. It was genius! Jude took his special pliers just for this job, and ran as quick as he could up to the Moltres. Professor Yew taught him all the characteristics and behavior patterns of this Moltres, and so he was ready. He ran up from the front rather than the back; as scaring the Pokémon from the back is instant death, but going from the front might give you a shot. So Jude ran up, and to his luck he wasn't dead quite yet. When he became closer to Moltres, he slowed down and walked at a very small pace. saying things like "It's okay." or "Don't worry" to calm the Moltres down. The second Jude touched his beak, Moltres hit Jude to a point where he flipped backwards unto the rubble. "Ouch!" Jude screamed, he was a lanky colleague, and could take a hit, but that was far too painful. Jude had had enough. Moltres walked forward to Jude, Jude was furious, but Moltres seemed to be playing. Jude quickly realized this, and tried to become a friend of the Pokémon. It bowed its head as to let him ride it. Afraid that he would hurt his feelings, Jude hopped on. Moltres soared. "Heh he!" Jude never had felt as giddy as he had before. He was flying through the air, his hair was waving behind him. And he flew on top of the legendary Pokémon Moltres! How do you like the ride?" "I love it! In fact, I don't think that I'd ever - wait, who said that?" Jude sounded confused, for he heard voices in his mind. ''Ha ha! It is me, Moltres. Jude seem dumbfounded, he didn't want to question a legendary Pokémon's authority, so he just asked, "Why didn't you talk to me before?" Because I didn't know I can trust you. But now I do. I know you will never speak of this. And you will have safe travels. "Yeah." Jude said meekly, "I guess so." Jude managed to pluck a feather without Moltres noticing, and so he left on his boat, back to the Okipo Region. ---- "You got mail." the computer beeped, Professor Yew was on his computer, checking some important files. He clicked on his mail and saw that a video was sent to him! It must've been from Jude. "Greetings professor." said Jude in the video, he appeared to be in his boat. "I come with good news. I have gotten the feather." Jude raised a small box holding the feather to show Professor Yew, Professor Yew sat with his jaw wide open. He was impressed, he would've expected him to return empty-handed. But he must've underestimated his colleague, for he got the Deoxyribonucleic acid he waned from Moltres. And the DNA he got was put finely in a box. "I am a few days away from the Okipo Region. Until then, please bid me fair travels. Have a nice day." He finally got it, the DNA he has always wanted. Professor Yew could now use the Poké Sakusei. ---- The front page.